Kiss and Tell
by BabyGleeFan11
Summary: It all started with a kiss. But when a picture is uploaded on Facebook, what will Blaine do? Blaine/Jake/Marley/Ryder.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new story, Kiss and Tell. It's basically Blaine/Jake/Marley/Ryder.**

* * *

Blaine smiled as he and Tina heard the great news. They had won the duets competition and now they had to sing in the opening group number that week. They could also choose who they want to sing and what they want to sing.

"So... guys, what will it be?" Will asked, smiling.

"I would like Kitty, Sam, Marley and Artie." Tina said.

"And I have the perfect song to sing." Blaine said.

* * *

Blue and orange. Everyone wore blue and orange. Blue for faith and wisdom and orange for happiness and determination.

Blaine walked on the stage singing Demi Lovato.

**(Blaine)**

**Putting my defenses up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack**

Kitty and Artie entered from the top, holding hands as they walked down to Blaine.

**(Kitty and Artie)**

**Never put my love out on the line  
Never said yes to the right (Kitty: Guy)(Artie: Girl!)  
Never had trouble getting what I want  
But when it comes to you I'm never good enough**

Marley walked down the aisle, coming from the other side of the auditorium.

**(Marley)**

**When I don't care  
I can play him like a Ken doll  
Won't wash my hair  
Then make him bounce like a basketball**

Tina came onto the stage singing with Kitty, who was making her way on stage with Artie and Marley.

**(Kitty and Tina)**

**But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear high heels  
Yes you make me so nervous that I just can't hold your hand  
**

New Directions ran on the stage and sang as Sam and Marley led the chorus.

**(Sam and Marley with New Directions)**

**You make me glow  
But I cover up, won't let it show  
So I'm putting my defenses up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack**

New Directions formed a circle and Kitty and Blaine were in the middle singing.

**(Kitty and Blaine)**

**Never break a sweat for the other guys  
When you come around I get paralyzed  
And every time I try to be myself  
It comes out wrong like a cry for help  
**

Artie wheeled in the middle and started to sing with Blaine and Kitty.

**(Artie, Blaine and Kitty)**

**It's just not fair  
Pains more trouble than love is worth  
I gasp for air  
It feels so good, but you know it hurts**

Marley and Tina belted out when it was their turn to sing.

**(Tina and Marley)**

**But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear perfume  
For you, make me so nervous that I just can't hold your hand**

Artie and Tina led the chorus now.

**(Artie and Tina with New Directions)**

**You make me glow**  
** But I cover up, won't let it show**  
** So I'm putting my defenses up**  
** Cause I don't wanna fall in love**  
** If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack**  
** I think I'd have a heart attack**  
** I think I'd have a heart attack**

Tina danced with Sam as the two sang.

**(Tina and Sam)**

**The feelings got lost in my lungs  
They're burning, I'd rather be numb  
**

Marley and Blaine ran into the middle. Marley danced with Tina and Sam as Blaine brought Jake out and danced with him. Both felt sparks as they looked deep into each other's eyes.

**(Blaine and Marley)**

**And there's no one else to blame  
So scared I'll take off and run**

Kitty and Artie joined in, singing as everyone else did so.

**(Kitty and Artie with New Directions)**

**I'm flying too close to the sun  
And I'll burst into flames  
**

Kitty smiled as she sang, looking directly at Artie.

**(Kitty)**

**You make me glow  
But I cover up, won't let it show  
So I'm putting my defenses up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack  
**

Kitty belted as Blaine, Artie and Tina led the final chorus as Jake and Blaine led the dance. Brittany helped lead.

**(Blaine, Artie and Tina with New Directions)**

**I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack (Kitty: Heart attack!)  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
(Kitty: Oh!) (with Kitty: I think I'd have a heart attack)**

**I think I'd have a heart attack**

* * *

"Hey Blaine." Jake said as he walked up to Cheerio after Cheerio practice.

"Oh, hey Jake." Blaine said, smiling.

"That was nice singing earlier in Heart Attack. I think Mr. Schue will give you the solo for Sectionals." Jake said, smiling at Blaine.

"Umm... t-thanks. I appreciate it." Blaine said, giggling.

"No prob. Hey, how about I walk you to Glee today?" Jake asked, hoping Blaine would say yes.

"Sure, Jake." Blaine said.

The two smiled as they walked to Glee together.

* * *

Blaine sat next to Kitty and Sam as Jake sat in the back next to Marley. He swung an arm around Marley's chair and she snuggled up to him.

"Guys, I've been thinking. Ever since seeing you all perform Heart Attack, I thought of singing more modern teen pop for competitions and performances. So... that what has led me to think about what we should sing for Sectionals. Any ideas?" Will asked.

"What's the theme first?" Ryder asked.

"Young Freedom." Will says.

"Okay, we could sing I Love It by Icona Pop featuring Charlie XCX." Artie suggests.

"And after that we could sing 22 by Taylor Swift." Tina says.

"Then we could end the set with an awesome original from my girl, Marley!" Unique says.

"Alright, alright. I love it. Marley, can you complete the song by tomorrow?" Will asks.

Marley nods. "I can."

"Awesome!" Blaine shouts.

* * *

"Alright, alright, you all. I loved your song, Marley. It actually symbolizes what teenagers think and love. I love the second verse and it actually tells about Kitty." Will says.

"Can I sing it?" Kitty asks.

"Yes, it's meant for you, Kitty." Marley says.

* * *

**How is it? This only started with Blaine/Jake but next chapter will start the Marley/Jake/Blaine and Ryder comes in in like the third or fourth chapter. I have it all planned out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter! Ooh, and for now on I would be putting the songs performed and who sings it at the end of the chapter. The song from last chapter was "Heart Attack" by Demi Lovato sung by Blaine, Kitty, Tina, Artie, Marley and Sam with New Directions.**

* * *

Blaine walked down the hall, his arm linked with Tina.

"I can't wait for this week's assignment." Blaine said.

"Why?" Tina asks.

"Because I just feel so excited and it's just one of the things I'm excited about." Blaine says.

Tina shrugs. "Okay, I guess." She says as the two best friends walk into Glee Club together. They sit down but notice that Will is crying.

"Mr. Schue, what's wrong?" Blaine asked.

"A 15-year old boy committed suicide because he was bullied for being gay." Will says, tears still rolling down his face.

"That's so sad." Tina says, a tear ran down her face.

Blaine hugged her as Mr. Schue continued talking.

"That's why the theme for Sectionals has changed to bullying. That's why I think for Sectionals we should sing Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day, Who Says by Selena Gomez and Wings by Little Mix." Will says. "They're all songs with a special meaning. And that's why this week's assignment is songs that made you overcome something painful."

Everyone nods.

* * *

"Hey Blaine, can I talk to you for a second?" Marley asked as she went up to the older teen.

"Yea, sure, what's up?" Blaine asked.

"Jake told me that you and him are going to the movies together with Sam, Joe, Ryder and Artie. And Tina, Unique, Sugar and Brittany are going but are going to sit separate from you all." Marley stated.

Blaine nodded. "Yes, we are. Do you have a problem?"

"No, just making sure it's correct. See ya later." Marley said as she walked away. She had a devious plan in her head. She knew exactly what she needed to do.

* * *

Blaine and Jake sat next to each other. Sam, Ryder, Joe and Artie sat in front of them. The girls were seats away from them. They were watching the new Iron Man movie. Blaine wasn't paying attention, though. He was looking at the way Jake watched the movie in interest and excitement.

"Hey, guys, we're going to get more popcorn." Sam said as he and Artie walked out the movie.

"And I'm going to buy more candy." Ryder says as he walks out, too. That only leaves Blaine, Jake and Joe alone there. Jake noticed Blaine staring at him.

"Blaine, you okay?" Jake asked. Blaine didn't answer but instead launched himself at Jake's lips. Jake was shocked at first but finally kissed Blaine back, not thinking about his girlfriend, Marley.

Someone turned and saw the two kissing. They wanted revenge. They grabbed their phone out their pocket and took a picture of the sight in front of them. They got a good shot and quickly turned it's phone off. It knew that Blaine and Jake had stop kissing.

Both of the two looked shocked.

"We're back, everyone! What did we miss?" Artie asked as Sam, Ryder and him came back in.

"Nothing. Nothing much." Blaine said. "Umm... my mom called. I have to go home. Bye guys, see you later." Blaine said as he ran out.

* * *

Later that day, Blaine got on Facebook on his laptop. He gets a friend request from Richard Kingston. He accepts and notices that he's friends with everyone else in the Glee Club and everyone who graduated, including Will, Sue, April and even David Martinez! He has 623 photos and 786 friends. Blaine clicks on one of his pictures. It was a picture of him and Jake kissing at the movies. He sees that it has more than 20 comments. He press the comments and reads all of them.

**Richard Kingston: **Revenge.

**Marley Rose: **Oh my god!

**Tina Team Edward Cohen-Chang: **What the hell is this?

**Sam Trouty Evans: **Is this some type of joke?

**Unique Adams: **Marley, girl, u okay?

**Marley Rose: **No!

**Sugar Rich, Rich Motta:** Blaine kissed Jake! Wow!

**King Joe Hart: **Why didn't I see this?

**Ryder Lynn: **Are you fucking serious!

**Santana Sexy Snixx Lopez: **Wtf! R u serious?

**Tina Team Edward Cohen-Chang: **Who did this?

**Rachel Berry19: **This is sickening!

**Kurt Hummel14: **Don't tell me my ex-boyfriend Blaine Anderson is kissing Noah Puckerman's little brother, Jake Puckerman?

**Noah Is A Sex Shark: **Believe it, princess.

**Artie Abrams: **This is not funny at all.

**Kitty** **Spicy ****Wilde: **Who would do something like this? It's terrible!

**Santana Sexy Snixx Lopez: **Pretty Little Liar is right!

**Quinn Fabray123: **Uncool.

**Sam Trouty Evans: **Whoever did this will pay!

**Jake Bad Boy Puckerman: **Marley, I'm sorry, I swear.

**Tina Team Edward Cohen-Chang: **Where's Blaine?

**Brittany Loves Lord Tubbington: **Is Blainey okay?

**Artie Abrams: **I don't know!

**Rachel Berry19: **Everyone calm down.

**Finn Hudson:** Y? Jake is cheating on Marley!

**Jake Bad Boy Puckerman: **It was just a kiss!

**Unique Adams: **That hurt my girl feelings.

**Tina Team Edward Chang: **But where's Blaine?

**Richard Kingston: **Karma is an ass.

Blaine sighed. He went to his homepage and wrote a status.

**Blaine Anderson:** Friends don't go behind friend's back and post something secretive.

He then logged off of Facebook. He then checks his phone. He has 3 missed calls from Tina, 2 from Artie, 2 from Sam, 1 from Jake, 1 from Unique, 1 from Marley and 2 from Kitty. He had 10 new messages. 4 from Tina, 2 from Sam, 1 from Kitty, 1 from Brittany, 1 from Jake and 1 from an unknown number.

He read all the text messages.

**Tina: **Where r u?

**Tina: **Answer me?

**Tina:** Why did u kiss Jake?

**Tina: **Blaine, r u ok?

**Sam: **Buddy, answer the phone. Text me back.

**Sam: **Is everything alright?

**Kitty: **You're acting weird. I'm actually pity for u. Text me or call me. We need 2 talk. ASAP!

**Brittany: **Lord Tubbington and I are worried.

**Jake: **Blaine, what's wrong with you?

**Unknown Number: **Just read your status on Facebook, revenge!

* * *

Blaine walked into Glee Club with confidence as he sat down next to Tina, Sam and Artie. He could feel Unique, Marley and Jake's eyes all on him. But he didn't care, he just listened to Mr. Schue talk about Sectionals.

"So, for our set list, I was thinking of Blaine and Sam singing Boulevard of Broken Dreams as a duet. For the girls group number, Kitty, Brittany, Sugar and Tina should sing Wings and we can conclude our set list with Blaine, Artie, Kitty, Tina, Joe and Jake singing Who Says. Everyone agrees?" Will asked.

"Why can't Blaine and Jake sing the duet since they did kissed each other and no one knows but them if they ever did it." Unique said.

"Why are you even in this? It's none of your business! Give everyone a favor and go to hell." Blaine says as he turns around, facing Unique.

"Oh no, honey, you didn't just try to try me?"

"Oh yes I did. What are you going to do about it?" Blaine asked.

"Guys stop!" Sugar shouts.

"No!" Blaine says as he storms out.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I finally have who's going to be Richard Kingston and what's going to happen next. And I'm using two songs for the next chapter since this chapter had no songs so enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter! This is mostly Ryder/Blaine but Jake/Marley has a moment also!**

* * *

"I'll go get him." Ryder says, standing up and walking out the choir room. He searches up and down the halls until he hears crying in the janitor's closet. Opening te door, he sees Blaine sitting there crying. Blaine looks up to see Ryder standing in front of him.

"Ryder?"

"Blaine, what's going on with you?" Ryder asked, sitting next to Blaine and wrapping an arm around him, pulling him closer to him.

"J-Jake and we kissed and now Marley's sad and Unique's taking it out on me instead of me _and _Jake." Blaine said, continuing to cry.

Ryder takes his hand and wipes the tears off his face. "It's ok and you're going to be fine. What to know why?"

"Why?" Blaine asks.

"I'm going to protect you from Jake, Unique and anybody who comes toward you in an aggressive way." Ryder says. He stands up and puts his hand out for Blaine to stand up as well. Blaine smiles and takes his hand, standing up with Ryder.

"Now come on, Mr. Schue's ready to practice." Ryder says, leading Blaine out the janitor's closet.

* * *

"Here we are." Ryder says as him and Blaine walk in, holding hands.

"Great, sit down, Ryder. Blaine, Sam's ready to sing." Will says as Ryder sits down. Sam and Blaine start to sing their song. The guitar starts as Blaine sings. Tina and Kitty clap along, smiling at Blaine.

**(Blaine)**

**I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone**

Sam joins in with Blaine, singing the chorus which is Sam's favorite part of the song.

**(Blaine and Sam)**

**I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
When the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone**

**(Blaine)**

**I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...**

Sam starts as everyone gets into it.

**(Sam with Blaine)**

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me  
'til then I walk alone**

**(Blaine with Sam)**

**Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah**

**(Sam)**

**I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone**

Brittany gets up with Joe and they start dancing.

**(Blaine)**

**Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone**

**I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...**

**(Sam)**

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me  
'til then I walk alone**

**(Blaine with Sam)**

**Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, ah-ah**

**I walk alone  
I walk a...**

**(Blaine and Sam)**

**I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
When the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a... (Blaine: I walk alone!)**

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**  
**My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating (Blaine: Yeah, that's beating)**  
**Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me**  
**'til then I walk alone...**

* * *

"Jake, why would you do this to me?" Marley asked, crying.

"Listen, I didn't mean for it to happen, alright. Blaine kissed me a-and-"

"You let him!" Marley said, finishing the sentence for Jake.

"What's the big deal? For anything, it could be Karma since you kissed Ryder." Jake says.

"But Ryder kissed me!" Marley screams at Jake.

"And Blaine kissed me!" Jake shouts back, coming in Marley's face.

"But it doesn't feel the same, you kissed back and I was in state of shock!"

"It doesn't matter!" Jake said, angrily before storming out the room.

* * *

Days passed and Blaine and Ryder's friendship had grew greatly.

Sitting in his room on his laptop, Blaine saw Ryder come in his room along with Tina, Artie and Sam.

"Hey Blaine." Tina said, sitting next to Blaine on his bed. "What you doing?"

"On Facebook. This dude named Richard Kingston keeps messaging me saying payback." Blaine says, rolling his eyes.

"Probably just a stalker." Ryder said, siting on the other side of Blaine.

"Hey Sam. Hey Artie!" Blaine said to his two other best friends.

"Hey Blaine." Artie said, rolling over there to give him a hug. Blaine hugged back and they pulled back at exactly the same time.

"Hey Sam, why are you so quiet?" Blaine asked. Sam didn't say nothing.

"He's the next Noah Puckerman." Artie says.

"What?" Blaine asked, confused and shocked.

"Both Brittany and Kitty are pregnant and they are saying he's the baby daddy." Tina said.

"Yeah, either one could be my baby or both!" Sam says.

"Or neither. You don't know." Artie says, shrugging.

"Alright, I'm going to straighten this out. Come on, Artie." Sam says, leaving.

"Wait, you're my ride!" Tina says, running after them.

"Don't fall, Tay-Tay!" Blaine calls after his friend whose running in high heels. "What about you? Didn't Sam drive you here?"

"No, I drove myself." Ryder says.

"Okay." Blaine says, smiling. His phone buzzed from aside of him. "Oh, I got a text." Blaine says as he reaches for his phone. He has a text from Brittany, a text from Kitty, a text from Unique and a text from an unknown number._  
_

_Brittany: It's a girl._

_Kitty: It's a girl!_

_Unique: We need to talk ASAP!_

_Unknown: Revenge, Blaine, revenge. Talking will make it worse and a duel will hurt you even more._

Ryder looked over his shoulder, reading the last text.

"Seriously, who is this?" Ryder asked.

Blaine shrugged. "No idea."

Blaine looks over at Ryder and smiles. Blaine leaned forward and kissed Ryder square on his lips. Ryder smiled and kissed back. Nobody ever knew but Ryder and Blaine were secretly dating. They have been ever since that day in the janitor's closet. Little did they know there was a camera is Blaine's room and someone was sitting there, watching them. But they didn't know.

* * *

**How was it? Review who you think Richard Kingston is!**


	4. Chapter 4

**New update! This is mostly Blaine/Jake but Ryder/Marley happens as well.**

* * *

Blaine walked to his locker with confidence. He now had a secret boyfriend, Ryder, and he hasn't talk to either Jake or Marley lately which means no drama. It was just him and Ryder and that's what he needed. Just the two of them. Not Jake or Marley.

When he got to his locker, he saw Jake. He was standing there with a blue and purple button up. "Hey... Jake."

"Hey Blaine. Listen, we need to talk." Jake said.

"Abo-" He got cut off by both of their phones vibrating in their pockets. They checked them to see a Facebook notification. It was a picture of them right there. It was posted by none other than... Richard Kingston. In the caption it said "Got them where I want them." It already had 7 comments. 2 from Marley, 1 from Joe, 1 from Tina, 1 from Brittany, 1 from Sam and 1 from Unique.

**Richard Kingston: Got them where I want them**

**7 Comments Richard Kingston and Maria All Day, All Night Overlich liked this**

**Marley Rose: Why, why, why?**

**Unique Adams: What the fuck! Alright, then.**

******Brittany Loves Lord Tubbington:** Why does every time I go on Richard's page that Blaine and Jake are on it

******Tina Team Edward Cohen-Chang:** ******Brittany Loves Lord Tubbington** Tell me about it!

******King Joe Hart**: Really, Blaine and Jake, really...

**Marley Rose: I got this!**

******Sam Trouty Evans:** I need to talk to Blaine and Jake! ASAP!

As on cue, Unique walked up to them. She pushed Jake away a little and looked at Blaine. "I want to have a sing-off with you."

"What?" Blaine asked.

"We're going to do a sing-off. Jake, choose a singer." Unique orders in one breath.

"Umm... Taylor Swift." Jake says, confusingly.

"Alright. We're doing 22. We are doing this this Friday so be prepared." Unique says, walking off.

"Great! Now what am I going to do?!" Blaine asked, looking at Jake.

"You could totally rock singing 22! I could help you. I can be your coach!" Jake said, smiling.

"Yeah! That's awesome." Blaine said, hugging Jake. He quickly pulled back. There was an awkward silence until Jake spoke up. "Let's start. We have 2 days."

Blaine and Unique met up at Lunch to discuss which parts they're singing. After that, they lave to practice. Blaine with Jake and Unique with Marley.

* * *

"Jake, I can't do this." Blaine said, Thursday afternoon.

"Yes, you can. I know it. It's so easy. You only sing one verse and a chorus."

"And I belt a little. I just can't do all of this, Jake. I'm freaking out, I'm freaking out, I'm freak-" Blaine was crying and his confusion spread even more when Jake grabbed him by the face and kissed him. Blaine cries slowed down as Jake deepened the kiss. Blaine sniffed a little as he kissed back. Soon, Blaine's arms were around Jake's neck and Jake's arms were around Blaine's waist. They just stood there in Jake's room kissing. It was romantic and neither one wanted to pull back.

* * *

"I got it, boss." Someone by the code name of 'Richard Kingston' sad as they turned to Marley. "A duel. It'll be perfect!"

"Yes, thank you. I could finally take down Blaine. He'll pay for what he did." Marley said, smiling at the person who stood before her. "I think this is a good plan." Marley said. She handed Richard $50 and turned around.

"Thank you, ma'am." Richard Kingston said.

"Well, I'll see you in Glee Club. I have to go see Ryder." Marley said, walking out of the choir room, looking for Ryder. 'Richard Kingston' followed after her.

* * *

"Hey Ry." Marley said, standing next to Ryder at his locker.

"Hey, hey, hey Marley." Ryder said, smiling at Marley as he puts his books in his locker.

"Look, there's a rumor going around that you and Blaine are secretly dating. Is it true? I mean, I won't tell." Marley lied to Ryder.

"If this just between us, yeah."

"Well I need to show you something." Marley said, pulling out her phone ad shows him the picture of Blaine and Jake hugging that was on Richard Kingston's Facebook page.

"I can't-I can't believe this. How could he do this to me?" Ryder asked.

"I don't know but I'll help you through this since me and Jake are over." Marley said, kissing Ryder on the cheek and then leaving. Ryder follows her since it's almost time to leave and Ryder and Marley usually walk home.

* * *

It was Friday. It was time for the duel. Blaine and Unique were both wearing black and pink. The song began as Blaine walked out to the middle and pointed out to Ryder, singing. Everyone clapped as Blaine sung.

**(Blaine)**

**It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters  
And make fun of our exes, uh, uh, uh, uh  
It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight  
To fall in love with strangers uh, uh, uh, uh  
Yeaaaah  
We're happy free confused and lonely at the same time  
It's miserable and magical oh yeah  
Tonight's the night when we forget about the deadlines, it's time uh, uh**

Unique walked in singing with Blaine. hey had some type of angrily staring contest going on as Blaine danced and singed as Unique just sang.

**(Blaine and Unique)**

**I don't know about you but I'm feeling 22  
Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you  
You don't know about me but I bet you want to  
Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22, 22**

**(Unique)**

**It seems like one of those nights  
This place is too crowded too many cool kids  
It seems like one of those nights  
We ditch the whole scene and end up dreaming instead of sleeping**

The sing continued until the end in which Blaine belted out the last note.

"So, we're going to go in order from left to right about who won, so, let's begin. Marley?" Will asked.

"Unique." She said. Unique smiled as Will drew a tally mark on the white board under Unique's name.

"Blaine, definitely." Sam says. Will drew a tally mark under Blaine's name.

"Blaine." Brittany says. Another tally mark for Blaine.

"Unique." Ryder says. Blaine was shocked that his own boyfriend didn't vote for him but voted for Unique. Two-on-two.

Sugar was next. "Blaine." Three-on-two.

"Unique." Joe said.

"Blaine." Kitty said.

"Blaine." Tina said.

"Blaine." Artie said.

"Blaine." Jake said. So, Blaine had 7 and Unique had 3. Blaine had won.

* * *

**Okay, well Richard Kingston is in New Directions! Here is the official list of who could be Richard Kingston:**

**Brittany Pierce**

**Marley Rose**

**Artie Abrams**

**Unique Adams**

**Joe Hart**

**Sugar Motta**

**Tina Cohen-Chang**

**Ryder Lynn**

**Jake Puckerman**

**Comment who you think Richard Kingston is. That means Blaine (Duh!), Sam and Kitty are definitely not Richard Kingston! Happy Father's Day!**


End file.
